


A long way to the top

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Politics, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Путь Андервудов на вершину не слишком похож на прямую линию.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с Mrs. D.

**_i. 1990_**

Первый раз он привозит её в Вашингтон за неделю до выборов в Конгресс. Стоит конец октября, по местным меркам ещё совсем не холодно и даже почти не сыро, но Клэр зябко кутается в палантин и жалеет о том, что не взяла с собой тёплых вещей: в Гаффни, когда они вылетали, было двадцать пять градусов выше нуля. Она разглядывает прямые улицы, по которым их везёт такси, — массивные дома, серые тротуары, почти лишённые зелени, — и думает, что Фрэнсис здесь приживётся. Ничего лишнего, никаких отвлекающих факторов. Дома, в Гаффни, несмотря на все усилия, он никак не может уйти от своего прошлого — слишком многое напоминает о его отце, слишком много вокруг людей, знавших его ещё мальчишкой. Расточать улыбки, твердить не переставая о своей любви к родному округу, сбежать из которого он мечтает всю жизнь, расхваливать ненавистные персики, от запаха которых у него болит голова, — Клэр слишком хорошо знает, чего ему это стоит. Раздражение накапливается, приводя к поспешным, принятым на эмоциях решениям, последствия которых раздражают Фрэнсиса ещё сильнее. Если он останется в Гаффни, на его политической карьере можно будет поставить крест.  
В Вашингтоне, конечно, тоже будут свои проблемы, но это будут проблемы исключительно рабочего характера, а их Фрэнсис умеет решать с холодной головой. Всё личное останется в Гаффни.  
Клэр, не поворачивая головы, безошибочно находит ладонь Фрэнсиса на сидении и мягко сжимает. В том, что его выберут в Конгресс, она не сомневается: они сделали слишком многое, чтобы обеспечить его прохождение, а это значит, что вопрос можно уже считать решённым. Андервуды не ошибаются. Сделав ставку, они всегда уверены в победе, потому что ничего не делают наугад.  
Фрэнсис, похоже, тоже не сомневается в успехе, иначе не стал бы привозить её в Вашингтон. Для него самого эта поездка уже далеко не первая — он начал прощупывать почву заранее, знакомиться с нужными людьми, изучать расстановку сил. Они вместе решили, что Клэр не стоит ездить с ним — кто-то должен был оставаться в Гаффни, не спускать глаз с избирателей. Её задача — обеспечить тылы, чтобы Фрэнсис мог полностью сосредоточиться на наступлении. Так правильно. И Клэр нравится эта роль, нравится осознание того, что, сколь многое бы ни зависело от Фрэнсиса, от неё зависит не меньшее, и без неё он просто не сможет достичь своей цели.  
Если бы она только захотела, ей ничего не стоило бы разрушить всё, достаточно лишь отступить в правильный момент и позволить событиям идти своим чередом.  
И эта мысль каждый раз её отрезвляет. Их будущее — это карточный домик на борту идущего по морю корабля; корабль раскачивается, особенно в шторм, и нужно постоянно следить за тем, чтобы каждая карта оставалась на своём месте. Это невозможно делать в одиночку, но, к счастью, их двое, и их доверие друг к другу безгранично.  
Машина останавливается перед небольшим домом, расположенным на тихой улочке. Ничего особенного — высокое крыльцо, тяжёлая дверь, серый камень, — но Клэр слишком хорошо знаком запах денег и респектабельности, чтобы не узнать его.  
— Я думала, мы едем в гостиницу.  
— Мы поедем в гостиницу, — кивает Фрэнсис, — но сначала я хотел тебе кое-что показать.  
Клэр снова смотрит в окно, замечает полицейского, переходящего улицу метрах в двухстах от них, молодую девушку, гуляющую с двумя псами — явно хозяйскими, не своими, лоснящийся чёрными боками «Ягуар» у соседнего дома. Это очень хороший район и это очень хороший дом. Если всё пойдёт по плану, у них будет такой же — лет через пять, когда положение Фрэнсиса упрочится.  
— Что именно, дорогой?  
Он молча кивает на дом.  
— Фрэнсис, — предупреждающе начинает она, и он перебивает, крепче сжимая её ладонь и мягко беря за запястье второй рукой.  
— Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Что ещё слишком рано, что мы не должны воспринимать ситуацию как постоянную и неизменную. Что переезд в Вашингтон — это только первый шаг, и тот ещё не совершён, и что угодно может пойти не так. Но мы оба знаем, что осечки не будет. Мы предусмотрели всё. И, — он лукаво улыбается, в глазах вспыхивают дразнящие искорки, так хорошо знакомые Клэр, — нам нужно будет где-то жить.  
— Ты не позволишь мне взять для этого деньги у отца, а наших финансов хватит едва-едва.  
Ей не нужно спрашивать, сколько он стоит, она хорошо знает рынок недвижимости Хайленд-Парка и знает коэффициент разницы. У них найдутся эти деньги — если собрать всё, продать дом в Гаффни, отказаться на время от пары задумок, взять в долг у друзей. Но так ли им это сейчас нужно?  
— Можно начать с чего-то попроще.  
— А потом тратить время на переезд. И дополнительные деньги на новый ремонт.  
— Можно сначала снимать...  
— Клэр. Это то, чего мы хотели. То, чего мы заслуживаем.  
«То, что я обещал тебе ещё до нашей свадьбы», — не добавляет он, но Клэр кажется порой, что она уже научилась читать его мысли.  
— Лучше прожить несколько лет в доме, который нам не слишком по карману, чем уже потом, когда наше положение перестанет соответствовать съёмной квартире, просто не найти подходящих предложений.  
Клэр смотрит ему в глаза и вздыхает. Это не самая лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила в голову её мужу, но он подготовился к этому спору — а значит, сам знает все минусы и все её аргументы. Он тоже неплохо умеет читать её мысли, в конце концов.  
— Если ты уверен, я согласна.  
Глаза в глаза. И не имеет значения, что представляет из себя этот дом изнутри — они всегда могут изменить планировку. Нанимать дизайнера слишком дорого, но у Клэр есть знакомый архитектор, который мог бы дать несколько дельных советов, и есть чувство стиля.  
Фрэнсис выдыхает, словно не был уверен до конца, что она согласится, и целует её пальцы.  
Оставшуюся дорогу до гостиницы она молчит, продолжая разглядывать город и пытаясь приучить себя к мысли, что это место совсем скоро станет её домом. Фрэнсис, повеселев, болтает с таксистом, расспрашивает о семье, о том, каково живётся в столице простым работягам. Клэр знает, что он терпеть не может подобные разговоры, но сейчас этого даже не заподозришь. Он стал по-настоящему хорош в принятой им роли, и это во многом её, Клэр, заслуга.  
Они действительно заслужили небольшое поощрение. Фрэнсис прав, дом — это вопрос статуса. А деньги — дело наживное.

(Когда год спустя у них возникают проблемы из-за долгов, она не напоминает Фрэнсису, что была против.  
Проблемы удаётся разрешить. Выводы сделаны, урок выучен.  
Клэр просто запоминает, что её муж не всегда бывает прав.)

 

**_ii. 2002_**

Клэр нравится размеренность. Её жизнь подчинена распорядку. Она встаёт каждый день в одно и то же время, совершает часовую пробежку, затем выпивает первую чашку кофе с тостом, листая газеты. В офис она приезжает к девяти, отвечает на письма, обсуждает с руководителями направлений вопросы, нуждающиеся в её рассмотрении, раздаёт все необходимые указания и уходит домой ровно в шесть. «Клин Уотер Инишитив» не из тех организаций, где каждый день случаются кризисы, форс-мажоры и непредвиденные обстоятельства, и это именно то, о чём Клэр мечтала, создавая её: тихая гавань, где всё находится под её контролем.  
Этой идилии приходит конец, она разлетается вдребезги, когда домой возвращается Фрэнсис — всегда в разное время, всегда обуреваемый едва сдерживаемым раздражением, накопившимся за день. Его раздражает, кажется, всё: непонятливость помощников, тупость оппонентов, косноязычие союзников, нерешительность руководства партии.  
Удивительно, как много у них, на первый взгляд, различий.  
— «Момент сейчас неподходящий», — тянет он с присвистом, подражая Уолтеру Симмонсу. — Какой, к чёрту, неподходящий?! Такого момента у нас не было ни разу за последние пять лет, его нельзя упускать, а этот идиот медлит, теряя драгоценное время! — Фрэнсис со злостью отталкивает от себя тарелку с ужином. — Прости, дорогая, в горло не лезет, — совершенно другим тоном говорит он и, поднимаясь, чтобы убрать со стола, мягко прижимается губами к волосам Клэр. — Как прошёл твой день?  
Клэр вздыхает, но отвечает: хвастается успехами, достигнутыми её организацией в Судане, и возможным совместным проектом с французским благотворительным фондом, пересказывает смешные случаи из повседневной офисной жизни, жалуется на глупый вирус, из-за которого на экран постоянно выводится реклама секс-шопа. Фрэнсис смеётся, и она улыбается в ответ, а затем приносит из кухни два бокала вина и, поставив их на подоконник, призывно распахивает стоящую там же шкатулку с сигаретами.  
Фрэнсис закуривает, делает одну затяжку, передаёт сигарету ей — и начинает уже спокойно рассказывать о том, что случилось. Как всегда ему оказывается достаточно просто отвлечься на пару минут от своей злости, чтобы успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Возможно, для них обоих было бы лучше, если бы он умел справляться с этим самостоятельно, но Клэр благодарна хоть и небольшому, но такому приятному подтверждению того, что она действительно ему нужна.  
— Если ты считаешь, что нужно действовать... — говорит она, когда он заканчивает, под конец опять начав злиться, и замолкает, позволяя ему подхватить её мысль.  
Фрэнсис несколько мгновений смотрит на неё, ожидая продолжения, но затем до него начинает доходить. Она никогда не даёт ему советов, до которых он не смог бы додуматься сам, — при всей разнице подходов, они мыслят слишком похоже, только порой эмоции не позволяют Фрэнсису увидеть решение сразу. Всё, что требуется от Клэр, — это помочь ему сосредоточиться, а затем аккуратно подтолкнуть.  
Отработанная схема, которая никогда их не подводит.  
— О, Клэр, — отвечает он наконец, и в его взгляде читается такое искреннее восхищение, такой чистый восторг, что у Клэр перехватывает дыхание. Фрэнсис несколько раз кивает своим мыслям и широко улыбается. — Да, ты права. Если Симмонс боится действовать, нужно изменить ситуацию так, чтобы действие осталось его единственным выбором. Этот законопроект встретит с одобрением большинство жителей страны, — он принимается загибать пальцы, — оно выгодно многим в Конгрессе, причём не только демократам, я наводил справки, и Симмонс сам неохотно признал, что в целом со мной согласен.  
— Только момент неподходящий, — подхватывает Клэр и тоже чуть улыбается, с удовольствием наблюдая за мужем. Ей всегда нравится смотреть, как он думает.  
Она достаёт из шкатулки вторую сигарету, прикуривает сама и тут же передаёт Фрэнсису.  
— Значит, мы сделаем так, чтобы правильность момента стала очевидна даже для него, — подытоживает Фрэнсис. — Если ему не хватает собственных яиц, я одолжу ему свои.  
— Только не забудь забрать обратно.  
Вместо ответа он делает ещё одну затяжку, выдыхает дым медленной струйкой, расползающейся в воздухе ленивыми щупальцами, и аккуратно тушит сигарету в пепельнице.  
— Пойдём спать, — предлагает он, но у Клэр есть идеи получше.  
На следующее утро она не едет в офис — вместо этого проводит весь день дома, делая звонки и собирая информацию, пока Фрэнк на Капитолийском холме занят тем, что умеет так хорошо: давит, настаивает, уговаривает, увещевает и подкупает. Каждый его шаг продуман и просчитан, каждое слово взвешено и оценено. Шахматная доска стоит в кабинете Фрэнсиса не зря: когда он перешагивает через эмоции, в стратегическом планировании ему нет равных, как нет равных и в смежном искусстве — манипулирования людьми и их интересами. Вывернуть всё наизнанку, поставить с ног на голову — и убедить собеседника в том, что тот действительно искренне хочет поддержать инициативу, предложенную Фрэнсисом.  
Вечером он пересказывает ей содержание проведённых за день встреч, и она уже не в первый раз за последние годы думает о том, что из него вышел бы отличный партийный организатор.  
А потом их карточный домик рассыпается, словно нёсший его корабль напарывается на рифы — и эта метафора всегда будет идеально подходить вещам, которые невозможно было предугадать, не будучи в курсе их подоплёки.  
Фрэнсис возвращается домой бледный и нехарактерно для себя молчаливый. Не произнеся ни слова, только бросив короткий взгляд на ждущую его в гостиной Клэр, поднимается наверх. Она остаётся сидеть, чувствуя себя непривычно растерянной. На каждое из его состояний у неё заготовлен алгоритм действий: как отвлечь от злости, как успокоить после досадного проигрыша, как поднять настроение, если он устал. Но Клэр никогда не видела его таким.  
Через несколько мгновений со второго этажа доносится грохот. Клэр с облегчением выдыхает. Всё в порядке, это ярость. Кажется, в последний раз она видела её ещё в Гаффни.  
Клэр поднимается к нему со стаканом виски и останавливается в дверях. Всё в кабинете перевёрнуто, одна из книжных полок сорвана, её содержимое разбросано по полу. Можно подумать, по комнате прошёлся ураган.  
— Лучше бы в спортзал сходил, — холодно замечает она, — если некуда девать энергию.  
— Клэр, — угрожающе рычит Фрэнсис.  
— Мне интересно, что подумают рабочие, которые будут вешать полку на место, — продолжает Клэр, игнорируя его, и делает глоток виски.  
Фрэнсис хрипло выдыхает. Его грудь вздымается, и он уже больше не бледен — напротив, лицо заливает злой румянец.  
— Он вызвал меня к себе и отчитал, как какого-то мальчишку, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Сказал, чтобы я не зарывался и не забывал своё место. Что ему лучше знать, что нужно партии, и какие решения ей выгодны. Господи, — Фрэнсис едва не стонет, — каким идиотом я себя выставил. Я считал, что он просто боится оступиться, в то время как он тормозил все процессы, чтобы получить результат, необходимый кому-то другому. Я думаю — я почти уверен, здесь замешана «Сан-Корп».  
— Почему ты не знал об этом раньше?  
— Я думал, что хорошо знаю Симмонса.  
— Значит, ты ошибся. Либо рядом с ним есть кто-то ещё, кто-то, кто ближе к нему, чем ты, и способен влиять, перекрывая своим воздействием твоё. Ты сам говорил — у Симмонса не хватило бы на это яиц. Подрезать тебя не могло быть его собственной идеей, он бы не пошёл на открытый конфликт, если бы кто-то не убедил его в том, что это необходимо.  
Голос Клэр, спокойный и всё такой же холодный, действует на Фрэнсиса как ведро воды. Он приходит в себя и вновь начинает думать как политик и стратег, а не как оскорблённый мальчишка.  
Клэр ставит стакан на край стола и уходит. В эту ночь Фрэнсис так и не приходит к ней в спальню, а утром её будит стук молотка. Она заглядывает в кабинет и видит, что он заканчивает вешать полку. Есть свои бонусы в том, чтобы быть женой выпускника кадетской школы: их очень хорошо учат убирать за собой собственное дерьмо.  
— Я иду варить кофе. Будешь?  
Он оборачивается и улыбается ей:  
— Читаешь мои мысли.  
— Как всегда.  
— Как всегда.

(За годы, проведённые в Вашингтоне, Клэр избавляется от многих иллюзий, но учится строить свой мир так, чтобы эти иллюзии становились реальностью.  
Её муж не всегда бывает прав, но любую ошибку можно обратить себе на пользу — и потом, победно улыбаясь, сказать, что всё было спланировано с самого начала.)

 

**_iii. 2005_**

Дела в «Клин Уотер Инишитив» идут хорошо. Клэр подписывает несколько соглашений, а когда одна из сделок едва не срывается, на помощь приходит Фрэнсис и всё улаживает. Она не просит его. Ей даже в голову бы это не пришло. «Колорадо Инк» намного больше её компании и может диктовать свои условия, чем и пользуется, загоняя Клэр в ловушку. Но это её дело, её зона ответственности; просто — единственное в её жизни, чем Клэр управляет сама, и Фрэнк, уважая это, никогда не вмешивается. Иногда ей кажется, что она просто не позволила бы ему, даже если бы он попытался. (При этом он всегда приветствует её вмешательство в его дела, и Клэр не видит в этом ничего несправедливого.)  
Они сидят в гостиной, за окном глубокая ночь, и Клэр, затягиваясь горьковатым дымом, сетует на занявшего неконструктивную позицию партнера. Фрэнсис мягко забирает у неё сигарету, тоже затягивается и с силой раздавливает в пепельнице. Окурок искрит в темноте, прежде чем окончательно потухнуть.  
Через два дня на стол Клэр ложится тот самый контракт в её редакции с подписями руководства «Колорадо Инк».  
— Спасибо за Колорадо, — говорит Клэр. Они сидят в подвале: она на диване, Фрэнсис на полу — играет в неизменный «Call of Duty».  
— Не стоит, — отвечает он, расстреливая очередного противника. — Билли Сильвер был мне должен, а он владеет третьей частью акций «Тейпа», а «Тейп»... твою ж мать!  
Фрэнсис не успевает среагировать, и его персонажа буквально размазывают по экрану, игра как ни в чем не бывало предлагает вернуться к последнему сохранению. Фрэнсис бросает джойстик на пол, и Клэр кажется, что сейчас он зарычит. Она мягко касается его плеча, чувствуя почти осязаемую внутреннюю дрожь. Пару секунд — и вздохов — спустя он успокаивается.  
Её всегда поражало, как быстро он справляется со вспышками злости.  
Она ничего не говорит о том, что игра, вообще-то, должна помогать ему снять напряжение, а не наоборот.  
— В общем, мне это ничего не стоило, — почти расслабленно произносит Фрэнсис, поворачивается к ней и трётся щекой о её бедро. — Ты, кстати, не рассказала, как выглядел Бингли, когда явился с контрактом.  
— Я и не знаю. Видимо, он прокрался как вор. Шоу не вышло.  
— Засранец, — припечатывает Фрэнсис.  
Но Клэр знает: он весьма доволен собой.  
Карьера Фрэнсиса всегда была для них самым главным, целью, к которой они шли — шаг за шагом по ступенькам Капитолийского холма. Они никогда не обсуждали, где же находится предел их амбиций, просто продолжали идти, и то, что Фрэнсис отвлёкся, просто чтобы сделать ей приятное, заставляет Клэр улыбнуться. Как ни странно, её вовсе не злит это вторжение в её личное пространство.  
Об истории с Уолтером Симмонсом Фрэнк не вспоминает. Более того, как-то вечером говорит Клэр, что пригласил их с женой на ужин.  
Меню Клэр составляет сама, как и всегда для важных гостей. Уолтер поправился, кажется, ещё больше с того дня, когда она видела его в последний раз. Молли Симмонс Клэр видит впервые; не раз побывавшая в руках пластических хирургов крашеная блондинка не производит на неё впечатления. Весь вечер та строит глазки Фрэнсису и рассуждает о превосходных качествах поданных омаров. Ещё она готова бесконечно говорить о своих детях, но на эту тему не готова говорить Клэр, и беседа предсказуемо затихает. Фрэнсис шутит с Уолтером и делает комплименты платью его супруги. Когда ему действительно нужно, он становится неотразимым. Молли это, похоже, оценила.  
Через пару недель следует второй совместный ужин, ещё через неделю они проводят вчетвером уик-энд в загородном доме Симмонса на форелевых озерах. Через полгода половина Конгресса считает, что Андервуды и Симмонсы — закадычные друзья, но Клэр слишком хорошо знает своего мужа, чтобы оказаться в числе обманутых: Симмонс будет повержен, разрушен как Карфаген.  
Фрэнк никогда не оставляет дела незавершенными.  
У каждого человека есть хобби: кто-то жарит стейки, кто-то бегает по утрам, кто-то посещает клуб анонимных толстух, имея идеальную фигуру. Фрэнсис коллекционирует людей.  
Каждую задачу он воспринимает как интересную шахматную партию, и, как у всякого предусмотрительного игрока, на каждую партию у него заготовлены свои фигуры. В нужный момент он достает их словно фокусник — своих джинов, готовых служить только ему. Чёртиков из табакерки.  
Клэр не торопит его с Симмонсом. Фрэнсис, словно почуявшая кровь борзая, уже взял след. Как только смутные идеи, бродящие в его голове, сформируются в более-менее отчётливую мысль, он придет к ней — поделиться, выслушать её аргументы и, возможно, скорректировать стратегию.  
И он действительно приходит.  
Сам открывает шкатулку с сигаретами, прикуривает и на выдохе спокойно сообщает:  
— Даг кое-что раскопал.  
Клэр отбирает из его рук сигарету и стряхивает пепел. Ей даже не нужно уточнять, чтобы понять, что речь идёт о Симмонсе.  
Даг появился в коллекции Фрэнсиса в девяносто восьмом. Это был именно тот случай, когда блестящие карьеры летят под откос из-за невоздержанности их обладателей. Что в нем нашел Фрэнсис, Клэр не знала до сих пор, но он зачем-то вытащил Дага из полицейского участка, привёл к ним в дом и долго разговаривал с ним в гостиной. Участвовать в разговоре её не позвали, а подслушивать Клэр считала чем-то недостойным для их с Фрэнсисом отношений. Если ей нужно будет знать, он расскажет.  
— Даг уже полгода в помощниках у Симмонса, если ты забыла, — доверительно продолжает Фрэнсис.  
— Чтобы я могла что-то забыть, кто-то должен был мне об этом сообщить, — поддразнивает она. Естественно, она знает. Фрэнсис коллекционирует людей, а она — новости о людях Фрэнсиса. Она ловит себя на мысли, что это и стало ее хобби — следить за карьерами тех, кто когда-либо побывал у них в доме. Тех, кого её муж посчитал достойными внимания.  
Иногда она восхищается его чутьем: он всегда предельно точно знает границы возможностей экспонатов своей коллекции. Даг был мелким чиновником в Белом доме, с перспективами, да, но без Фрэнсиса и его возможностей вряд ли бы дорос до чего-то большего, чем мальчик на побегушках у какого-нибудь не самого влиятельного конгрессмена.  
С Фрэнсисом его карьера неустанно идёт вверх. Не привлекая внимания, обходя острые углы, Даг в итоге становится тем человеком, которого просят о помощи в сложных ситуациях.  
Впрочем, не всё измеряется в связях. Тот же Симмонс пытался продвинуть своего ставленника — и чем это обернулось? Скандалом — быстро забывшимся, но нанёсшим определённый ущерб.  
А Даг... Даг неплох. Честный, упорный, педантичный, всегда до последнего отстаивающий свое мнение, но готовый признавать ошибки, он был незаменим для своих руководителей.  
И теперь, по мнению Фрэнсиса, настал его черед ступить на доску.  
— Симмонс хочет пост госсекретаря. Яксли это вряд ли обрадует, — роняет однажды Фрэнсис.  
Клэр знает, что он сказал ей об этом не просто так. В голове её мужа крутится тысяча идей, как использовать доставшийся ему обрывок информации, и он хочет узнать её мнение об открывающихся перспективах.  
— Думаешь, теперь все серьезно?  
Они снова сидят в подвале, с кофе и запущенной, но так и не начатой Фрэнсисом игрой.  
У Яксли плохие позиции, и все знают, что его дни на этом посту сочтены. Вот только Яксли — змея и не приминёт ужалить того, кто решит занять его должность.  
— Даг преподнесёт ситуацию так, будто Симмонс копает под Яксли. Руководству партии это не понравится.  
— Одним выстрелом, да?  
— Не зря же я столько тренировался, — усмехается Фрэнсис, кивая на джойстик.  
Через несколько недель Фрэнсису предлагают неожиданно освободившуюся должность партийного организатора.  
Клэр улыбается, принимая поздравления, и зарекается брать в «Клин Уотер Инишитив» чужих людей, даже по рекомендациям друзей.  
Дага на должность помощника Симмонса посоветовал именно друг.

(Разгребая последствия собственных ошибок, важно помнить: ошибаются все.  
Главное — поймать тот момент, когда ошибётся твой враг. Или же постараться приблизить этот момент самому.)

 

**_iv. 2010_**

Гаррет Уокер немного напоминает Клэр ретривера — красивую грациозную собаку с бездной обаяния, но напрочь лишённую гена агрессии. У него заразительная улыбка, породистое лицо и умный взгляд. Губернатор штата Колорадо — быть может, не самая заметная политическая фигура, но никто не скажет, что он не знает свою работу: Клэр сходу не вспоминает ни одного скандала с его участием, ни одного значимого провала в управлении штатом. Безупречное портфолио. Для кандидата в президенты это слишком скучно, публика любит блюда поострее, кого-то, за кого можно было бы зацепиться, о ком можно было бы спорить — сомневаться, подозревать, обмениваться аргументами и слухами. но Фрэнсис верит, что сумеет правильно подать своего кандидата.  
Его амбиции давно переросли должность партийного организатора, в которой ему уже слишком комфортно: годы опыта не прошли бесследно, из каждой ошибки он вывел урок, никогда не повторяя одну дважды, и работа стала до утомительного простой. Из года в год всё то же: одни и те же люди с одними и теми же проблемами, желаниями и слабостями; даже когда в Конгресс после очередных перевыборов приходят новые люди, Фрэнсису не требуется много времени, чтобы их раскусить. Результаты каждого голосования он предсказывает с точностью до голоса.  
Неудивительно, что ему хочется чего-то нового. Песочница стала слишком маленькой. И Клэр с этим полностью согласна. Достигнув чего-то, нельзя останавливаться; остановка — это смерть, пусть даже они не акулы, а люди. Должность госсекретаря — логичная ступенька наверх, новая арена для сражений, новые противники, более сложные задачи. Его опыта — их опыта, поправляет себя Клэр, потому что знает, что в этой работе он будет опираться на неё в ещё большей степени, чем прежде, — достаточно, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений в правильности такого назначения. Если переводить всё на язык компьютерных игр, которые так любит её муж, то они достигли достаточного количества экспы, чтобы перейти на новый уровень и разблокировать новые локации.  
Осталось только победить босса, и в данном случае Клэр не вполне уверена, кто выступает в этой роли: народ, который нужно убедить выбрать своим президентом скромного губернатора штата Колорадо, или же сам Гаррет Уокер.  
Чисто по-человечески он очень ей нравится. Лично Клэр встречалась с ним пока всего лишь дважды — на благотворительном приёме и дома, когда Фрэнсис пригласил Уокеров на ужин. Красивая пара, удивительно гармоничная и естественная, и видно, как сильно они друг друга любят.  
Но таким людям, как Уокер, не место в политике. И вовсе не потому, что они глупы или недальновидны, или не умеют идти на компромиссы и достигать поставленных целей — к сожалению, ни одно из этих качеств быть политиком никому никогда не мешало. И уж лучше бы Гаррет Уокер обладал ими.  
Вместо этого он обладает нескончаемой верой в то, что Америка — великая страна, которую можно сделать ещё лучше. А стараниями Фрэнсиса он верит теперь ещё и в то, что сможет справиться с этой задачей.  
Фрэнсис веселится и уверяет, что это будет самый масштабный обман в истории Америки: президент, который возник из ниоткуда. Он не считает Уокера опасным противником; он вообще не видит в нём противника. Уокер слишком честен и порядочен, он не умеет играть грязно — ему просто не приходит в голову, что можно добиться поставленной цели каким-то иным путём, нежели по прямой.  
— К счастью, у него есть те, кто преуспел в этом искусстве, — говорит Фрэнсис, затягиваясь сигаретным дымом, и его глаза поблескивают в темноте их гостиной, словно у дикого зверя.  
— Будь с ним осторожнее, — просит Клэр и, не добавляя ничего, забирает у него сигарету. Впервые за все эти годы она не уверена, что её опасения не беспочвенны. Она знает, что гормональный уровень может влиять на эмоциональное состояние, вызывать тревожность и нервозность.  
Фрэнсис любит пить кофе за рабочим столом, обложившись документами, тут же стоит тарелка с бутербродами, бумаги раскиданы как попало. Но как только работа окончена, возвращается идеальный порядок, каждый предмет занимает своё место. Ни кофейных пятен, ни хлебных крошек. Она знает это, поэтому старается не злиться, когда в очередной раз замечает, что он уносит еду наверх. Она доверяет ему в подобных мелочах — должна доверять и в более важных вопросах.  
Сейчас ей кажется, что он допускает ошибку — и она знает, что это была бы далеко не первая ошибка в его карьере. Но если всё сложится так, как он планирует, перед ними откроются новые немыслимые возможности, она сама получит шанс применить себя в качестве самостоятельной фигуры, а не улыбающейся помощницы собственного мужа. Если же они проиграют — что они потеряют, в самом деле? А Гаррет Уокер и правда производит впечатление человека, от которого можно не ждать подвоха. Такой не нарушит данное им слово, даже если ему приведут все доказательства того, что обман спасёт мир от гибели.  
Но если Фрэнсис считает, что сможет им манипулировать, кто сказал, что с этим не справится кто-нибудь другой?

(Даже зная, что он способен ошибаться; даже помня, к чему приводили его ошибки в прошлом; даже понимая, что только она способна остановить его, когда он вновь оказывается на краю, — Клэр всё равно снова и снова позволяет ему ошибаться. Потому что её вера в него сильнее приобретённого опыта. Потому что когда он убеждает её в своей правоте, его глаза горят, как горели в их студенческие годы, и она снова вспоминает, почему влюбилась в него, почему вышла за него замуж. Как будто ей нужны напоминания.  
Но у любой, даже самой крепкой веры есть свои пределы прочности. И в глубине души Клэр подозревает, что ей до этих пределов осталось уже не так далеко.)


End file.
